1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mops and more specifically to wet mops which can accommodate an interchangeable scrubbing pad and cloth wipe.
2. Prior Art
It is desirable when damp mopping floors or applying a floor coating, to have a mop head with a deformable cushion covered by a cloth wipe. There are a variety of prior art mops using the aforementioned combination and many ways have been employed to secure the wipe to the head.
However, the features which are desirable when damp mopping, a deformable, smooth surface, are not beneficial for scouring or scrubbing a floor. For the latter purpose, a stiff, abrasive pad is required. Additionally, it is helpful if the scrubbing pad is porous to absorb the cleaning solutions being applied to the floor. It can be seen that substituting a scrubbing pad for a deformable cushion will not provide the same performance when a cloth wipe is used.
Another shortcoming of the prior art mops is that changing cloth wipes is inconvenient and often requires that the mop be laid down so that both hands of the mopper are free to engage in the operation. Some mops have a sponge head with an abrasive scrubbing strip attached to the side of the mop head. The scrubbing strip is of limited utility because the force generated through the handle is employed inefficiently when the mop is turned on its side. Also, the small surface of area of the strip limits its effectiveness.